


Stupid Decisions

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [68]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Arguing, M/M, Making Out, Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Sometimes Jake felt like his life was nothing but a series of stupid decisions but he can’t decide if this is another one or the best decision he’s ever made.





	Stupid Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5444414#cmt5444414) for rthstewart's Three Sentence Ficathon 2018.

Their argument had somehow turned into this: Jake pressing Nate up against the wall of the recently emptied training room, bodies pressed together as they worked through their mutual frustration via lips and hips and wandering hands. It wasn’t a position Jake had thought of much before even though he probably should have — something about pent up anger and sexual tension and all the years between them was a heady mix, apparently.

Sometimes Jake felt like his life was nothing but a series of stupid decisions (and he was pretty sure Nate would agree with him on that) but he can’t decide if this is another one or the best decision he’s ever made — not that he has the time for thought now anyway, with Nate groaning into his mouth in a way that has every thought flying away into nothing but heat and want.


End file.
